


The Philosophy of Love

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dramione Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: A tale of two souls that find each other to create true love.





	1. The Story Begins

Love. A four-letter word, yet it has so many meanings. Everyone wants ‘true love’ though. The love you find when you meet the person you are supposed to be with for life. Some call it fate or destiny while others call it finding your soulmate. Call it what you will, but for some odd reason, these two souls danced around, looking for true love without realising it. Unlike most love stories, it doesn’t start when they first meet, but many years later.

~~*~~

“Thank you, Miss Granger and welcome to the family.”

Hermione smiled at the young man holding out a lanyard with her new ID tag attached to it. It was official now. Hermione Granger would be starting a new job on Monday at the Ministry of Magic. She took the lanyard and placed it safely in her handbag.  
Turning, Hermione stepped aside from the counter and looked around the lobby of the Ministry. After the fall of Voldemort, they rearranged a few things and implemented tighter security. A memorial wrapped the walls of the Ministry lobby. Remembering all the lives lost to such tragic means. But there was also a statue of herself with Ron and Harry in the middle – the Three Saviours. She watched as it slowly turned, and Hermione Statue winked and waved at her as it went by.

“You’re just as bad as Potter.”

Hermione closed her eyes, but grinned. “You’re just jealous that there isn’t a statue of yourself.”

“I admit, it would be so much more pleasing to look at.” Draco joined her side and stared up at the turning statue. “So, you did it.”

“Yes, I did.” Hermione’s beaming smile never left her face as she turned to Draco. “And you?”

“I’ve had four different offers. I’m unsure which to accept.” 

“Draco,” Hermione touched his arm, so he’d have to look at her. “That is amazing!” 

With a lazy shrug, Draco gave her a half smile. “How about we do lunch and talk about it? I can’t stand here with your boyfriend giving me evil eyes anymore.”

Hermione laughed as she noticed Ron’s scowl as the statue made another turn. “Actually, I think that’s directed at me. We broke up about a week ago.”

“Shit!” Draco now fully turned toward Hermione; he gently raised her chin, so her eyes met his. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Hermione wiped at her eyes, hoping her tears didn’t fall. “It was bound to happen. Ron hated that I went back to complete our last year of Hogwarts.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” Draco stepped back from Hermione but was furious with Weasley. “He was jealous, and he had no reason to be.”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s done now.” 

Draco took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I should have known better. Hermione, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, stop it!” Hermione’s smile turned to a scowl. “I am allowed to have friends, you know.” 

Draco chuckled. “And who’s have thought we’d turn out to be friends?” 

“Exactly! But who else could have kept you on your toes in class? You chased my arse the whole year.” Draco raised a brow at this and laughed. Blushing, Hermione joined in. “You know what I mean.”

“That, I do.” Draco pulled Hermione to him and gave her a hug. “Let’s get lunch.”

~~*~~

An hour later, Draco and Hermione were seated in a Muggle café in London, lunch half eaten, and arguing over which job offer Draco would be better taking.

“If I take the Department of Magical Games and sports, it’s right next to the Department of Law Enforcement. I’ll be able to catch up with you.”

“As flattering as that sounds, Draco, you know it will drive you insane. Your love of Quidditch only extends so far.”

“This is true.” Draco conceded, but hid the frown on his face.

“The Department of Magical Transportation would also bore you.” Hermione placed that offer aside. “That leaves Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of International Magical Cooperation.”

“If I take the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I could also work with you.” Draco grinned at Hermione. “We could fight the good fight together.”

“Are you insane!” Hermione laughed. “How you got this position offer amazes me. You almost failed Care of Magical Creatures in school.”

“I had an awesome teacher.” Draco winked at Hermione, who threw a napkin at him.

“This is serious.” Hermione handed him the offer she though he should take. 

Draco stared at the bit of paper and sighed. “I’d be travelling across the world in this job.”

“But I can see why you were offered this.” Hermione smiled. “You already speak several languages and despite your habit of breaking rules, you are well at recognising standards.”

Draco let the offer rest on the table as he fixed his eyes upon Hermione. “There is something else I need to discuss with you.”

Hermione sipped on her wine and ate the last of her chicken. “What is it?”

“Over the summer, I met someone new.” Draco sighed again and Hermione looked cautiously at him.

“So, is this good news or bad news?”

Draco shrugged. “Good, I suppose. Her name is Astoria Greengrass. She was a year below us.”

Hermione nodded her head. “I remember her.”

“She wants us to be married by next year.”

“Why the rush?”

Draco shrugged. “Something about making sure we live our lives to the fullest while we have it.”

“I’m confused.” Hermione said and joining Draco with sighing. “This is supposed to be good news. I should be congratulating you and we should be ordering champagne and toasting to your future. Instead, we’re sighing, and you sound like you’ve just been sentenced to a Dementors kiss.”

Draco stared at Hermione a moment. A quick shake of his head he was smiling again. “You know what? You’re right.” He motioned for a waiter and ordered some bubbly. A moment later they had two full glasses. “To our future.” Draco said as he raised his glass.

“To our future.” Hermione grinned and clinked her glass to his before taking a sip. “Congratulations, Draco.”

“Thank you.” Draco quickly smiled before downing the yellow, bubbly liquid.

~~*~~

Later that evening, Hermione returned to her small apartment in London and plonked down on her lounge. She was exhausted from the day’s events, but mostly for this nagging part of her brain that she had ignored all day. She finally let it lose and hated what it was asking her.

As happy as she was for Draco, she was feeling him slip away from her now. It was something she didn’t want to feel, especially after her break up with Ron. Harry was planning his wedding with Ginny and that left her alone. Normally, she’d be OK with this as she had a lot to focus on, but Draco was her friend. Her one thing she had away from Ron and Harry. 

It really was a miracle that they even became friends, but when she saw him sitting in the Great Hall, alone, she didn’t even think twice. She sat down beside him and started talking to him as if they had been friends their entire life. The truth was though, she was scared. Scared to be back at Hogwarts, being without Ron and Harry, catching up on what she’d missed, and scared of being alone. 

At first Draco was annoyed with her and it amused her. But gradually, she found he was competitive and the only one knowledgeable to keep up with her. It made classes fun. The only place he excelled where she didn’t was in Potions. Draco made a point to lord it over her at every chance he could.

It was comforting to have him. He was the friend she needed at the right time and place. Now, he was getting married and taking on a job that would send him off to all various countries in the world. Hermione felt a sting pierce right through her heart and tears pooled in her eyes. She knew then what she was feeling, she just didn’t understand why. 

“How can I be jealous?” Hermione whispered to herself as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. “Oh, my god!” Hermione closed her eyes as more tears fell. She covered her face with a nearby cushion and yelled into it. “I AM JEALOUS!”

~~*~~

Draco returned home to a dark, quiet, living room. “Mother?” He called out. When no answer came, he went straight to his bedroom.

He was drunk. After leaving Hermione, he went to Diagon Alley and to the Hogs Head. Once there he drank a lot of whiskey. A LOT of whiskey. Unbuttoning his shirt, he let it drop to the ground and he kicked off his shoes. 

Astoria was beautiful, kind, sweet, but most of all, she was part of the aristocratic society. Astoria was someone who was destined to marry Draco. Just as he was replacing his trousers with his night pants, he tripped on the leg of his pants and fell onto his bed.  
“Fucking, stupid, ruddy pants.” Draco said in frustration as he kicked off the pants and they flew across the room.

Draco was panting from the exertion and lack of hydration. He was hoping to see something in Hermione’s face. Some flicker of recognition to match what he already knew. But there was nothing. He loved Hermione Granger, but she didn’t love him. Not in a romantic sense anyway. He would marry Astoria, produce an heir to the Malfoy estate, and Hermione would continue to not love him. Draco drifted off to sleep, with Hermione on his mind.


	2. Love Hurts

As much as love has its beautiful moments, it can also crush a person without warning. The heart is just an organ that pumps blood around the body, yet it can make you feel euphoric and broken. You never know which till it hits you. Sometimes it punches you in the gut, other times it slaps you in the face.

~~*~~

**6 Months Later**

Hermione sat at her desk reviewing the legislation for proper Niffler care when a paper plan zoomed to her desk and unfolded. Moving only her eyes, Hermione read the script across the page:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have made reservations for 2pm. I’ll meet you at your desk._

_Yours sincerely,_

_D.M._

Looking up at her clock, Hermione realised it was close to 2pm and rolled up the parchment she was reading. Just as she fastened it together, Draco appeared by her side.

“You’re early,” Hermione said though her eyes beamed at him.

“I’m on a tight schedule.” Draco shrugged. “I’m due back in America at half past three.”

Just as Hermione was getting her coat, an owl swooped down and placed a golden envelope on her desk. Giving the bird a treat, it flew off and Hermione picked it up, admiring the calligraphy on the front.

“Don’t bother reading it.” Draco picked it up and flicked it back on her desk. “It’s just my engagement party invitation. I’ve already marked down your RSVP.”

Hermione hesitated before she let out a nervous giggle. “Your engagement party? Of course, I’ll be there.” She didn’t know why, but her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces all over her office floor.

“I know, that’s why I already marked your RSVP.” Draco tilted his head to examine her. “Are you OK?”

“Of course,” Hermione lied. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

Before they could move though, a tall, lanky man appeared in Hermione’s office. “Sorry to disturb you, Miss Granger. The Minister requires your presence immediately.”

Sighing, Hermione threw her coat down and looked at Draco. “I’m sorry."

Draco shook his head. “It’s OK. Lunch can be rearranged. But why are you lying to me?”

“What?” Hermione said as she grabbed her purse.

“Somethings wrong and you’re lying to me about it.”

“You’re being paranoid. I’ll see you soon.” Hermione practically ran out of her office, leaving Draco alone in her office.

~~*~~

**A month Later**

The party was in full swing. Hermione had drunk enough champagne to fill a fish tank and knew she had to slow down. She hadn’t seen Draco for a month and now she was at his engagement party, but he wasn’t here. He had an urgent meeting in Spain, but Astoria was doing the rounds for them both.

Hermione wanted to hate her, but she couldn’t. Astoria was a decent, kind,patient young woman. She adored her friendship with Draco and credited it for their union. Hermione smiled of course though the sting she felt was sharper than a cold slap to her face.

It was a bitter reality she had to face. Work consumed them both and when it didn’t, Draco would have to devote his time to his wife. Which wasn’t her. Hermione fought back her tears as a someone sat down beside her.

“Why don’t you get up and dance,” Pansy Parkinson said before downing her glass of champagne. “Ron is a complete master of the dancefloor.”

Hermione laughed. “No, thanks. I think he’d much prefer your company.”

“I’m so glad that you are OK with Ron and I,” Pansy smiled. “I don’t know how Draco can stand things between you two.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked genuinely surprised.

“Oh, please! Anyone with half a brain can see that he should be marrying you, not Astoria.”

“Pansy, Draco and I are just friends.”

“Yeah. You keep telling yourselves that.” Pansy grabbed another glass of champagne before heading back to the dancefloor.

Hermione sat in silence. Part of her realised the truth in Pansy’s words, another part of her shut down the questions. “We’re just friends.” She whispered to herself.

An hour later, people were starting to leave just as Draco arrived. He was immediately flanked by Astoria and family and Hermione watched from her seat. Pansy and Ron had already left, and Harry and Ginny were talking amongst the guests. Taking her purse, Hermione stood on wobbly legs. She headed for the exit but braved a chance to see Draco. After a moment, she managed to get his attention. She smiled and waved at him, and he nodded in acknowledgement before being led off in the other direction by Astoria.

Sighing, Hermione shook her head and left the party. Once safe in her apartment, Hermione began undoing her hair. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the pain she felt was indescribable. She missed him. She missed their conversations, the way he hugged her, or help her hand. She missed how he made her feel equal and relevant. She just missed him.

Once under the hot jets of water in her shower, Hermione allowed herself to relax and the tears flowed freely. Pansy’s words still floated around in her head. Should he be marrying her? Was she in love Draco? Was he in love with her?

Hermione shook her head of these thoughts. They were just friends. He was marrying another woman. He was in love with someone else, not her. Hermione angrily turned off the water and huffed and puffed as she dried herself and dressed into her night shirt. She had to stop thinking about Draco and concentrate on her work. While she never thought she would work for the Ministry, she realised the amount of good she could do. That’s what she needed to be focusing on.

Just as she walked out of her bathroom, Hermione jumped and almost screamed as she saw a figure in her apartment. Draco stopped pacing and turned to face her, the look on his face was murderous.

“What the fuck was that, Hermione?”

“Draco? What was what?” Hermione was trying to calm her pounding heart while also trying to comprehend Draco’s question.

“I searched the whole fucking venue looking for you only to find out you left. You LEFT! I haven’t seen you in a month and you just up and leave me. AGAIN!”

“Why are you yelling at me?” Hermione was shocked, but her earlier anger made it easy for her to respond. “I was there for over an hour and by the time you arrived, you were busy with your FIANCE!”

“That’s no excuse, Hermione.” Draco resumed pacing in the small space of her living room. “You’re my friend and I expected you to be there.”

“I was there.”

Draco stopped pacing and turned to look at her. Her hair was still wet and hung in curls around her face. Her eyes softened as he stared at her.

“I miss you.” He said finally.

“I miss you too.”

Draco closed the space between them, taking Hermione by the waist and pulling her tight against him. “Hermione…”

She knew then what Pansy meant. She let her tears fall, not resisting them anymore. She pulled Draco’s hands away and stepped back. “You are marrying Astoria.” Draco reached out a hand to wipe away her tears, but she stepped further back. “You should go.”

Draco dropped his hand in defeat. Hermione couldn’t look at him, she didn’t want him to see how much she was hurting. She heard the loud crack, knowing he had disapperated and she fell to the floor with her head buried in her hands.

~~*~~

**3 Months Later**

Hermione was making the rounds this time at her own party. She was promoted to the Deputy Head of the Department and the offices shut down for the afternoon for the private celebration. She knew Draco was back from assignment and she also knew he had received the invitation, but he hadn’t shown up yet.

“Congratulations, Hermione.” Harry said and hugged his best friend tight. “I always knew you’d do better than any of us.”

“Harry, you are one of the finest Aurors we have.” Hermione said as she pulled out of their embrace. “I just get to make sure you stay out of trouble.”

“Hey! That last incident was Ron’s fault.” Harry said just as Ron put an arm around each of his friends and hugged them tight.

“I dunno what Harry’s on about. We had the culprits cornered. It was Harry that spooked them.”

“I did not spook them.” Harry insisted. “It’s not my fault a bunch of girls ran up to me wanting my autograph.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Blame your fans.” Ron hid his grin. “Just admit it, I’m better than you.”

“You are not.” Harry said and Hermione ducked her head out of Ron’s arm to keep moving around the office.

She scanned all the faces around her, but she still didn’t see Draco anywhere. Minister Shacklebolt held her attention for a while as she discussed the work ahead of them before the party wound down and everyone headed home for the evening.

After saying her goodbyes, Hermione headed up to level five, but all the offices were dark and empty. Hermione went home and she let her remaining tears fall. Draco hadn’t bothered to show up or even send her a message. Was this it? Was this the end of their friendship too? She didn’t want to lose him, but realised, he was lost to her a long time ago.


	3. Hermione and Astoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry updates are slow. Life is happening faster than I can keep up.

Admitting love can be just as hard, scary, and hurtful as it can be happy, exciting, and exhilarating. There is never a clear definition of how people should feel when they are in love.

We feel everything. All the good it can create, but also all the bad. 

With love, there is always a middle ground, a place of compromise. This is where people will draw lines and issue ultimatums. The outcome always depends greatly on how people react.

~~*~~

Hermione threw the latest issue of the Daily Prophet down on her desk with a huff. Draco and Astoria’s wedding dominated the headlines, which made a change from it always being about Harry. The sadness that hovered over her was becoming far too great and she wasn’t sure how to deal with any of it.

“Bad day?”

Hermione jumped and turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, hands in pockets. “Something like that.” She said then smiled. She moved over to Ron and gave him a quick hug before they sat down at her desk. “What can I do for you?”  
Ron hesitated and Hermione recognised the look he had. He was nervous about something. “Pansy, ah, wanted me to have a talk to you about something.”

Hermione braced herself. She knew Ron was head over heels for her, but she can’t handle more wedding news. Dealing with Draco’s was enough. “What is it?” 

“Why are you letting Draco marry Astoria?”

Hermione wasn’t sure if she should hex Ron or slap him. Instead she blinked and tried to muster something coherent to say. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You’re being stupid.” Ron said and leaned slightly forward in his seat, ignoring Hermione’s shocked expression. “You love him, Hermione, and he loves you.”

Hermione stared at Ron as the words hit home. She felt the sting of pain from her heart and gulped to try and hold back her tears. “Draco is marrying Astoria. He proposed to her. Why would he marry someone if he didn’t love her?”

“Draco never proposed.” Ron said, but Hermione ignored him this time and she kept talking over him.

“He’s had plenty of opportunities to call this wedding off if he didn’t really want this and he can talk to me at any time, he knows all this yet, he’s still marrying her.” Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet from her desk and threw it at him. 

Ron let the paper slide to the floor, and Hermione was finally quiet. “He didn’t propose to her, nor did she propose to him. It was just assumed by their parents and so it is.” Ron picked the paper back up and placed it on Hermione’s desk. “Look at him.” Ron pointed at Draco’s picture. 

Hermione watched as Draco’s picture looked everywhere other than at Astoria or the cameras, while Astoria looked lovingly at him.

“You’ve never let on to him about your feelings, have you?” Ron asked, but before Hermione could answer, Ron kept speaking. “He doesn’t know to call it off because he figures this will keep everyone happy. But if you tell him how you feel, I guarantee this wedding will be called off.”

“And what about her?” Hermione pointed at Astoria. “Look at her, she loves him!”

“But he loves you.” Ron sighed. “You can save all three of you from this just by being honest. Draco will eventually make her miserable once she realises, he’s not emotionally in their relationship.”

“I’m not going to be responsible for breaking up a relationship.” Hermione didn’t bother hiding her pain this time. She was tired of it. “If he wanted to be with me, Ron, he would be.”

Ron stared at his best friend for a minute, before standing. She stood too and followed him to her office door. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. “Tell him, Hermione, before its too late.” He kissed her softly on her cheek and left.

~~*~~

“Pansy, you have to stop talking in riddles.” Draco was in the middle of getting his suit fitted when Pansy found him and started talking about love and finding the right person. He was only half listening to her as he was focused on the tailor, making sure the old man didn’t pin his ankle.

“Fine. I want you to call off the wedding and tell Hermione how you feel.”

Both Draco and the old man looked at Pansy, mouths wide open. The tailor then stood, bowed slightly and left Pansy and Draco alone.

“What on earth are you talking about.” Draco stepped down from the step he was on and stood in front of Pansy.

“Oh, my lord, Draco.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “It’s so bloody obvious. You are head over heels in love with Hermione and she is crazy for you. The only two people too stupid to realise it is you and her.”

Draco’s thoughts were racing, but he remained silent. It was almost as if he allowed himself to think about it, the feelings would shatter any hope or dreams he had, and he couldn’t bear revealing them. He shook his head and turned away from Pansy. He focused on his tie in a nearby mirror.

“I need to get this right, Pans,” Draco sized his reflection up and chanced a look at Pansy from the mirror. Her scowl made him frown. “Astoria is a good woman; I can’t let her down.”

“Think of how that good woman is going to feel in a few months down the track when she realises, she’s in a loveless marriage?” Pansy said, still looking at Draco’s reflection. “She doesn’t deserve that pain, and neither do you.”

“I’ll hurt her.” Draco finally dropped his eyes, unable to deal with what he just admitted.

“You’ll hurt her worse if you go through with this marriage.” Pansy stepped closer to Draco and helped him take the half-made jacket off. “You need to tell her.”

~~*~~

A week later, Hermione stopped at her favourite coffee stand to collect her hot beverage before her morning began. Something felt different as she walked along the streets of London. There almost seemed like there was a buzz in the air. It was tension mixed with excitement, but Hermione couldn’t place what could cause such a stir in the Muggle World.

Taking her normal route, Hermione made her way into the Ministry of Magic. The lobby was busy, noisy, and the same buzz was all around her. Her feet knew where to take her and before she realised it, she was at the magazine stand. 

“Good mornin’, Miss Granger,” the shopkeeper said. “Exciting news, then?”

Hermione snapped her eyes up to the familiar face of George. One of the rare muggles that knew of the Wizarding World. “What news?”

George handed Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet which she took. “On the house today.” 

Hermione looked at the front page and immediately her jaw dropped. “Oh, my lord! George, have you seen Draco this morning?”

“Not yet, but I suspect by that news that he might be laying low.” 

“If you see him, please tell him to send me an owl.” Hermione rushed towards the exit. “Thank you for the paper.” She shouted over her shoulder, not seeing the knowing grin on Georges face.

Hermione was out of breath as she reached one of the apparition points, but she had no time. She had to see Draco. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in his living room. 

“Draco?” She called out, but only silence greeted her. “Draco, are you here? 

Hermione began searching the rooms on the lower level when a noise made her jump.

“Oh, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Hermione turned and was face to face with Astoria. “I, ah…” Hermione wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I take it you’ve heard the news.” Astoria pointed to the paper that was still in Hermione’s hand. 

Hermione looked down at her hand and sighed. “I have. It’s why I’m here. I need to talk some sense into Draco. Where is he?”

“There is no need.” Astoria smiled and gestured for her to sit on a nearby couch. As both ladies sat, Astoria conjured up some tea and biscuits and poured them both a cup. 

Hermione rested the paper on the coffee table that sat between both ladies and pointed at the headline that read: Wedding of the year, CANCELLED. “I know we haven’t really spoken, but what happened?”  
Astoria tilted her head to the side as if examining Hermione before she smiled. “You happened.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I always had a feeling that Draco may have had feeling for you. He used to talk about you all the time.”

“He used to?” 

“He _does_.” Astoria corrected. “But we spent so much time together last summer, that I though that maybe is was just admiration talking. It appears otherwise now.” Astoria took a sip of her tea.

Hermione was lost for words. She looked at the beautiful, poised young lady before her and something in Hermione finally broke and tears pooled in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be.” Astoria said as she placed her cup down. “Draco is nothing short of amazing and I want him to be happy. When he explained things to me last week, it made perfect sense.”

“He explained it to you? A week ago?” Hermione hadn’t touched her tea because her stomach was flipping around, and she felt close to being sick.

“Yes. He was out getting fitted for his suit and returned not long after he left. He just blurted it all out. I always felt Draco was holding something back, so it was good to finally hear the truth. He is also very honourable. He would have still married me if I had of asked him to keep our engagement.”

“Are you OK?” Hermione asked because she knew that she wasn’t feeling well.

“I’m perfectly OK.” Astoria smiled again. “I suppose some things don’t ever really change. Draco and I are a perfect ‘match’, so to speak. We both come from prominent Wizarding families, so it makes sense for it to be…arranged. I’m sure Draco and I would have had a wonderful marriage and love would happen somewhere down the track, but right now it’s just not meant to be.”

Hermione finally picked up her cup of tea and glugged it down. She wondered briefly where her coffee had gone before Astoria topped up her cup with tea. “I’m so sorry, Astoria.”

“That’s twice you’ve apologised for no reason.” Astoria chuckled. “Do you love Draco?”

Hermione hesitated. She knew deep down that she did, but admitting it was something completely different. “Yes.” She said finally and the tears that threatened to fall earlier now made their appearance.

“Then perhaps after your tea you should go to him.” Astoria sipped from her cup again and Hermione sat back and relaxed for the first time since arriving. “You know, it’s not too late to speak to the wedding planner. They can easily change things for yourself and Draco.”

“I told you that I love Draco before I’ve told him, I doubt marriage is on the cards.” Hermione finished her tea and stood up.

“You never know.” Astoria grinned and stood up too.

“When will Draco be back?” 

“He won’t be. This is my apartment. Draco was moving in but has taken his belongings back home to his parents place.”

“Oh.” Hermione blushed. “I didn’t realise.”

“It’s quite alright.” Astoria then hugged Hermione, catching her by surprise. “He loves you, that I know for sure. Go and find him.” She whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Hermione smiled and hugged Astoria back. “I can see why Draco would have married you. You also are amazing.”

~~*~~

Hermione paced nervously in the living room at Malfoy Manor. The Manor that once terrified her became a home away from home for what felt like a long time. Draco and Hermione studied a lot in the Manor. It was a huge, spacious home where they could study for hours without being interrupted.

Hermione smiled as she remembered sneaking food into the Library. Lucius hated them eating in there, but some of the study sessions were long, especially with Draco asking her so many questions. In many ways she wished that their friendship could have been forged earlier, he would have made an excellent academic competitor for her over the years.

“I miss that smile.” Draco said as he entered the living room. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen it.”

Hermione turned; butterflies fluttered wildly in her tummy. “I was remembering our study sessions and sneaking food upstairs.”

Draco laughed. “You always insisted on potato chips in packets that made so much noise.”

“Only because you wouldn’t let me put them in bowls beforehand.”

“And risk you spilling them all over my father’s golden rug from Persia?” 

Hermione laughed. She missed him so much and these memories only made her longing for him deepen. “I just came from Astoria’s.” She admitted and the smile fell from Draco’s face. “She is so…amazing.”

Draco stared at Hermione. “She really is.”

“I said something to her today that I should have said to you a long time ago.” Hermione gulped nervously. 

“What did you tell her?” Draco asked, his expression emotionless.

“That I love you.” Hermione could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

“I know you love me. We’ve been friends for a while now.” Hermione could hear the slight tease in his voice, but she still felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“No, Draco. I mean that I am in love with you. If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. I’ll leave.”

Draco drew in a breath, his façade breaking as his pale cheeks flushed red and a huge smile formed on his face. “You love me?”

“Yes.” Hermione found some confidence from somewhere, but his smile was everything to her. “I don’t know why I never realised it earlier and I’m sorry that it’s taken so long to tell you.”

“If we do this,” Draco said as he stepped closer to her. “I need you to promise that you’ll always be honest with me. No hiding things, especially about how you feel.”

“I promise.” Hermione said without hesitation. 

Draco closed the gap between them. He tilted her chin lightly, so her eyes met his. “I’m sorry too.” He said as he leaned down toward her. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips before claiming them with his.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her. Her mouth opened as his tongue licked at her lips, allowing him to devour her. Hermione felt complete in that moment and she never wanted to let him go again.


	4. Everly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Sorry for the really slow updates. Life!

All good love stories come to an end, and this is where we conclude this one. There is never an easy way to deal with how you love someone with such intensity, yet when two souls that belong together finally unite, it creates a magic that is beyond what we know. It’s eternal and for life – yet the heart knows how to love in many ways.

It also knows how to break.

~~*~~

**A year Later**

Draco paced in the waiting room. He was surrounded by their closest family and friends, but the only comfort he needed was to see Hermione.

The last year felt like it had gone by in a blur. Draco and Hermione did have the wedding of the year. They took Astoria up on her offer and soon she was organising their wedding again, except not as the bride. This sent the media in a complete frenzy and they all had a good laugh about it.

Draco never thought he feel so much love before as he did on his wedding day. When he saw Hermione walk down the aisle toward him, he didn’t care what happened to them next. She was his and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.   
They had chosen to write their own vows and he remembered feeling so nervous telling her how much he loved her. His voice was shaky, his hands trembled, but her eyes stayed firmly on him and her smile comforted him in ways he could never explain.  
The reception was the most fun he had ever had. They laughed, they danced, they barely left each other’s side. Hermione’s hand was always firmly placed in his and together they were going to conquer the world.

A couple of months later, Hermione announced she was pregnant at their monthly dinner with family and friends. Draco remembered the shock mixed with excitement. He had never thought of children so soon, but he wasn’t opposed to it. Soon enough, he was more excited about becoming a father than he was about marrying Hermione. He was sure it annoyed Hermione to some degree, but he attended every appointment with her and asked a million questions. He needed to know everything he could to help support Hermione and learn the basics. 

Draco was thrilled over ever kick, he began to read to Hermione’s growing belly, and he loved that Hermione allowed him to rub her belly as they fell asleep at night. Draco was in heaven. He had the woman he loved with all his soul as his wife and they were going to have a family.

But now he was here, pacing the Hospital waiting room. There was a complication, the nurses were walking too fast and Draco barely heard anything they said. Family and friends were notified straight away as Draco transported Hermione to the hospital.  
He just needed to know they were OK. He could relax then. He could be with Hermione and practice all those breathing techniques and see if she wanted an exercise ball or sit in a bath. He just needed to be with her.

“Mr Malfoy?” Draco instantly spun around and was looking at a young nurse. “We have Mrs Malfoy stabilised; you can visit her for a while. Not all of you though.”

“Mother…” Draco said softly, and she took Draco’s hand.

“We’ll come with you.” Narcissa pointed to Mrs Granger. “We’ve all been where Hermione is.”

Draco nodded, but he felt like he was walking in slow motion. He just needed Hermione to be OK. As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed were all the machines. He panicked, but he saw her, and she was smiling. That’s when he knew everything was going to be just fine.

“Draco, you look dreadful.” Hermione said as she reached out her hand. 

He almost ran to her side, taking her hand as he sat on the bed beside her and leaned in to give her a kiss. Mrs Granger was on her other side while Narcissa stayed at the foot of her bed.

“Have they said what’s going on?” Hermione’s mother said she smoothed Hermione’s hair back from her face.

“My blood pressure is up, and they think I have pre-eclampsia. They did a scan on the baby and all looks OK. I was having some mild contractions, but I think I’m going to be OK.”

“I would feel better if we weren’t in a Muggle hospital.” Draco said as he held Hermione’s hand. 

“I have everything I need here, including a Mediwitch. I’ll be just fine, Draco. I promise.” Hermione smiled weakly at him but then her eyes widened. “I think I’m having a contraction.” 

Narcissa left to fetch the medical team and Draco smiled. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

Hermione laughed around her breathing. “Yes, we are.” 

For the next 6 hours, Draco finally got to put all those techniques he learned into action. Hermione’s blood pressure was controlled by medication and everyone seemed happy with how Hermione was progressing. Without the Muggle team knowing, Hermione was able to drink some pain-relieving potions there are safe for pregnancy, which allowed Hermione to labour better.

Draco was with Hermione in the bath, alternating between pouring warm water over Hermione’s back and rubbing her gently to ease the pain.

Just as Hermione eased out of another contraction, she looked at Draco. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Draco kissed her forehead. 

Another contraction was coming, and Hermione grabbed tight to Draco’s hand. I think this is it. I think I’m ready to push. 

“Would you like so stay here or get out of the bath?” one of the midwives asked.

“Stay here.”

The atmosphere changed dramatically after that. Draco was wrapped in a towel, outside of the bath, but facing Hermione. She was on her knees and leaning over the bath. He held on to her hands, never letting go no matter how much they hurt as she pushed. Every contraction felt exciting for Draco and once they announced the head was out, Draco had to contain himself. He kissed Hermione’s hand.

“You are doing great, my love.” He whispered.

Hermione’s eyes were closed but she smiled. It faded as the next contraction came and one long push and a new baby cry later, their baby was born. 

“Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl.” The Mediwitch said as she helped Hermione turn in the water and placed their baby on her chest.

“She’s perfect.” Hermione kissed the little forehead and Draco began to cry.

“She really is.” 

They could sit for a moment to enjoy this time together, but then a nurse took their baby to be weighed and measured and the Mediwitch came back. 

“You’ll need a few little stitches from a tear, but Mr Malfoy will be able to stay with the baby while we tend to you.”

Draco didn’t want to leave Hermione, but he understood. “I’ll see you soon.” He said as he followed the nurse who had their daughter wrapped up in a blanket and Hermione was helped from the bath and over to the bed.

Draco entered a room opposite to Hermione where his daughter went through weighing and measuring. He hardly knew what they were doing, he was too mesmerised by the small little face staring up at him.

“Have you picked a name?” The nurse asked as she handed the little bundle over to him, and Draco nodded. “Everly Jean Granger-Malfoy.”

The nurse was writing the name on a card, but when she heard the double surname, she looked at Draco. “Are you certain on the surname?” 

Draco scowled at the nurse. “Of course, I am. Do you have a problem with it?” Little Everly cried at the sound of Draco’s angry voice and he rocked the little baby in his arms. 

“No, Mr Malfoy, I don’t have a problem with it. But It’s just a change from the normal Malfoy protocol.” The nurse answered. “Your mother tried to add ‘Black’ to your name, but your father wouldn’t have any of that.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m not my father.” Draco said softly as he cooed at Everly.

The nurse studied Draco for a moment before smiling. “No, you’re not.” She then went back to writing on the card.

Draco was leaving the room with Everly in a portable crib on wheels a moment later but stopped in the doorway. “Who are you?” Draco said over his shoulder, eyes looking down at his daughter and hand reaching for his wand. “This is a Muggle hospital.”

The nurse chuckled and kept writing her notes. “Do you really think a child of the Malfoy family would honestly be born in a Muggle hospital without precautions? I brought you into this world and it was an honour to bring your child into this world.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the nurse. “You look like you’re my age.”

The nurse laughed. “I thank you for the compliment.” The nurse finished her notes and tucked them under her arm. “I was head of my class in Charms.” The nurse smiled and winked at Draco. “C’mon, I dare say you have a lot of people waiting to see this beautiful little girl.”

Draco wasn’t prepared for what came next. Not only were Hermione’s Parents waiting with his parents, but all the Weasley’s, Potters, the Minister of Magic, and to his surprise, Minerva McGonagall. 

“My apologies, Mr Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall said as she stepped forward. “I had to see for myself.” The old woman smiled as she looked at Everly in the tiny crib. “When I received a letter from the book saying that both a Potter and a Malfoy was born, I was delighted.”

“A Potter?” Draco turned and found Harry’s face.

“Ginny’s just down the hall.” Harry pointed in the direction near where Hermione was. “James was born about an hour before your daughter.” 

“Congratulations!” Draco smiled and offered his hand to Harry.

“I’m so happy for you both.” Mrs Weasley sniffled into her handkerchief.

“My word,” Narcissa said as she picked Everly up from the crib to hold her granddaughter. “She is just perfect.” She said as tears rolled down her face, Lucius hugging them both.

Turning, Narcissa walked over to Hermione’s mother and handed Everly to her. “She really is perfect.” Mrs Granger said as both women cooed over her.

“Good one, Malfoy.” Pansy said as she hugged him.

“When are you due, Weasley?” Draco asked as he hugged his best friend back. 

“I’ll never get used to you saying that.” Pansy smiled as she pulled back. “Any day now.” 

“Our kids are going to grow up together.” Draco smiled as Ron stood beside Pansy. 

“Who’s have thought it?” Ron said as he shook Draco’s hand. “Congratulations.”

Draco smiled, but it was short lived. Alarms began ringing and the nurse who was standing next to Narcissa cussed. 

“It’s Mrs Malfoy.” The nurse said and everyone in the room froze. 

Draco saw everything in slow motion. The nurse began running down the hall, Mrs Granger almost fainted and Narcissa, without meaning to, used magic to protect Everly. The Weasleys spread out and began talking to nurses and doctors, trying to find out whatever they could while Harry and Ron stood with Draco. 

“She’s going to be OK.” Harry said and Ron nodded.

“She’s too stubborn to not be OK.” Ron said.

But Draco couldn’t move. His heart hammered in his chest and the tears just fell from his eyes. “I told her I’d see her soon.” 

“You will, Draco.” Harry assured him.

They waited and watched as different people went in and out of Hermione’s room. It felt like they had been watching for days, but it was probably only 30 minutes. The nurse returned, her hair a mess and tears in her eyes.

She stood in front of Draco, watery eyes meeting his blank ones. “I’m so sorry, Mr Malfoy…”

Draco didn’t hear anything else. 

“HERMIONE!” Draco screamed and rand down the hall. He rounded into her room, reached for his wand and before he knew what was happening, he had blasted everyone out of the room. 

He saw Hermione, laying on the bed. She looked like she was sleeping, but when he touched her head, he could feel the unusual coolness of her skin. 

“You can’t be gone.” He whispered. “WAKE UP!” He shook her shoulders and her head lulled to the side. Draco climbed into the bed beside her, pulled her into his arms and cried.

~~*~~

_That is how my mother, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy died._

_It would be hours later before the spell could be broken and Lucius entered the room. He had to pry my father away from my mother. Thankfully the Minister of Magic was there, and he was able to make sure all muggle memories were cleared of the ‘incident’.  
The official cause of death was a blood clot that was undetected moved into my mother’s lungs. My father’s heart had been shattered and he was inconsolable. Even I wasn’t enough for a while after her death. I can see why. I have my father’s hair, but her curls. My eyes are the shape of my mothers, but they are blue. In some ways, I do resemble her. _

_I heard her funeral was one of the saddest ever to be held. Everyone loved my mother, but I never knew her. I only ever hear about her and what she was like. My stepmother talks about her all the time. She makes sure that I always know how much my mother loved me and my father. As stepmothers go, she is cool._

_My father ended up marrying Astoria after all. She never left his side and helped him through his grief and take care of me. They have a son, my half-brother, Scorpius. It’s crazy the way things work out._

_But I am determined that my mother knows me, the real me._

Everly dropped her quill as she heard laughter outside. Albus Potter was visiting for a few weeks before school goes back. She was glad that he and Scorpius were such good friends, because she was able to see James more. 

They hadn’t told anybody about their relationship yet. Not that anyone would mind, but they weren’t ready for the whirlwind of the press that still hounded the Potter family. She had not told James about her plan yet, but he was due to arrive soon. She was hoping he was going to give her some good news. If so, she would tell him about her plan.

“Everly, are you OK?” Astoria asked and Everly jumped. “I knocked, but you didn’t answer.”

“I’m sorry,” Everly said as she closed her journal. 

Astoria smiled. “We are heading into Diagon Alley early in the morning for school supplies.” Everly nodded. “Will James be joining us?”

Every looked surprised, but by the way Astoria smiled, she realised her stepmother knew about them. “I believe so.”

“Can you please let him know that we have a front door. Your father is getting irritated that he keeps sneaking in.”

“DAD KNOWS!?” Everly stood up in a panic but Astoria laughed.

“Of course, he knows.” Astoria tilted her head slightly to examine Everly. “He doesn’t mind, you know.” 

“I know.” Everly answered honestly. “We were just waiting for the right moment.” 

“Well, how about tonight? Invite him to stay for dinner.”

Everly sighed in relief and hugged Astoria. “Thank you.”


End file.
